ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 261 (13th August 1987)
Plot Tina gets frustrated at Naima for thinking she stole from the till, so Kathy sticks up for Tina, leading to Naima giving her the benefit of the doubt. Magda asks Kelvin if she can view his flat to rent. Lofty goes to The Vic to collect Simon's belongings. Den takes Lofty upstairs and talks to him about Michelle's happiness in their relationship and the natural father objecting to him adopting Vicki. Lofty gets paranoid that his relationship with Michelle is not going well so asks Darren what he should do; Darren suggests sexy underwear. Simon asks Angie if she can secure him a job at The Dagmar. Sharon takes Michelle and Vicki to the park for a day out so they can talk. Rod learns Mary is travelling back home. Tina is downbeat over Naima. She thinks Darren has stolen money from the till but Kelvin and Rod deny it being him. The punk girl she served in the shop arrives at the café and Tina recognises her. She grows convinced it was her who stole the money. Magda expresses interest in renting Kelvin's flat. Den makes a phone call arranging a night out with another woman. Lou gives Lofty relationship advice and tells him not to be walked over. Willmott-Brown considers firing Mary from The Dagmar. The punk girl visits the shop once again and when Tina's back is turned, she steals more money, unaware that Naima has seen her stealing. Naima confronts the girl and she goes to run off, but is intercepted by Rod. Darren is kicked out of his flat by his wife. He asks Carmel if he can stay at hers for the night and make a phone call to a business associate the next morning; Carmel says no but Darren tells her he has already given his friend her number. Lofty turns to Ali for relationship advice and then decides to confront Michelle. Michelle gets annoyed with Lofty for talking to people about their relationship and tells him to stop letting people walk over him. She then tells Lofty she worries that he needs her in his life, which is trapping her and makes her want to do things she would not do if she was not with him, such as going travelling. Den takes his latest woman to The Dagmar's disco, where both Angie and Magda are. Naima apologises to Tina. Lofty tells Michelle that if she ever returned to Vicki's father and he hurt either her or Vicki, he would kill him. Cast Regular cast *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Ali - Nejdet Salih Guest cast *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Cassandra - Suzanne Halstead (Credited as "Punk Girl") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *1C Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes Radio Times synopsis: 'Look Lofty, there's a lot more to making a woman happy than giving her a kid.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes